6 heart, 3 love, 1 friendship
by Zinnianana
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE!, teman barumu memberikanmu pandangan baru tapi musuh lamamu datang dan kembali merusak kebahagiaanmu itu, RnR please [HIATUS] [ON EDITING PROCESS]
1. Chapter 1

**Bagaimana jika persahabatanmu ditentang negrmu, atau jika cintamu ditentang keluargamu, aa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertahankan persahabatan dan percintaan mu.**

 **warning : au (maybe), ooc (maybe), oc (maybe)**

 **disclamair : eichiiro oda, of course**

 **well. . , enjoy the story**

 **6 Heart, 3 Love, 1 Friendship**

Di sebuah planet yang bernama one piece ada sebuah kerajaan bernama grand line yang dikuasai 3 kelompok yaitu raja, pendekar pedang dan mafia. Dulu ketiga kelompok ini sering berperang satu sama lain yang telah memakan banyak korban jiwa sehingga mereka berjanji tidak akan berperang lagi dengan membagi kerajaan itu ke dalam 3 bagian, tapi ada sebuah persahabatan yang mengubah segalanya.

Part 1: takdir di dalam hutan.

Ketika matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya di ufuk timur, seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang memasuki kamar dengan berjinjit.

"hey! luffy, bangun" bisik perempuan itu sambil menggoncangkan badan orang yang bernama luffy ini di tempat tidur.

"ada apa sih robin aku masih ngantuk. ngrook! pyu pyu pyu" jawabnya disertai dengkuran.

"aku mau nunjukin rahasia sama kamu, ayo bangun." ucap robin sambil kembali menggoyangkan tubuh luffy.

"apa rahasia." luffy langsung terbangun dengan mata yang bersinar saat mendengar kata 'rahasia'.

"iya . . , ayo ikut aku."

.

.

Di dalam hutan mereka berdua terlihat berjalan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"mau nunjukin aku apa sih robin." tanya luffy dengan gelembung di hidungnya sepertinya dia tidur sambil berjalan.

"kemarin aku kehutan dan menemukan sesuatu yang bagus" jawab robin.

DUKKK! Tiba-tiba robin jatuh ternyata kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala seseorang laki-laki, dia berambut hijau dengan baju putih.

"aduh!" kata laki-laki itu.

"auch!" kata robin sambil menggosok kepalanya.

"aduh, maaf ya, kamu nggak apa-apa" lanjut robin menanyai orang itu.

"aku nggak apa-apa" jawabnya.

"zoro jangan tinggalin aku dong." ucap seorang gadis berambut jingga yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon "eh!" katanya terkejut melihat robin.

"siapa dia zoro ?" tanyanya kepada zoro.

"aku nggak tau tadi aku nabrak dia." jawab zoro sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"oh ya, perkenalan namaku robin" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangganya yang langsung disambut gadis berambut jingga itu.

"kalo aku nami dan ini kakakku zoro, salam kenal" katanya, robin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"dan ini adikku luffy, kami mau ke rumah pohon" ucap robin sambil hendak menunjuk luffy, tapi tak ada orangnya disana "eh, mana luffy."

.

.

Di sisi hutan yang lain ternyata luffy sedang mengikuti aroma lezat makanan yang tercium oleh hidungnya.

"wah baunya enak sekali aku jadi lapar." ucap luffy dengan air liur yang mengalir tanpa henti keluar dari mulutnya lalu dia melihat kepulan asap dibalik pohon.

"hemmm sepertinya bau ini berasal dari sana" ucap luffy saat melihat kepulan asap itu, disana dia melihat ada daging besar yang dibakar diatas api.

"DAGIIIINNNGGG" luffy berteriak dengan mata berbentuk daging dan mulut berliur sambil berlari menuju daging tersebut.

BLETAK!

"aduh!" ucap luffy sambil menggosok kepalanya yang benjol.

"kenapa kau memukulku ?" lanjut luffy bertanya pada orang yang memukulnya, dia adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya sambil meniup asap rokoknya.

dia berkata "kau mau memcuri dagingku ya ?!, kalau kau mau, kau akan kuberi tapi setidaknya tunjukkan sopan santunmu, permisi dulu setidaknya!"

Luffy tidak mendengarkan, matanya tetap tertuju ke daging itu dan tangganya berusaha menggapainya.

BLETAKK!

Kepalanya kembali dipukul pria itu

"sudah kubilang tunjukkan sopan santunmu"

"maaf, bolehkah aku meminta dagingmu ?" ucap luffy sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan mata memelasnya

"boleh" kata pria itu dan luffy langsung mengambil daging itu dan hendak melahap semuanya

BLETAK!

Pria itu kembali memukul luffy

"kenapa kau memukulku lagi ?, aku kan sudah minta baik baik!" ucap luffy sambil menggosok kepalanya

"kau memang sudah minta, tapi jangan semuanya, daging ini sarapanku dan juga untuk kakakku" pria itu berkata sambil mengambil daging tadi dan memotongnya

"sanji aku berhasil menangkap ikan, bisakah kau memasaknya juga" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan ikan besar ditangannya.

"oh hancock-chan, kebetulan kita dapat tamu sepertinya dia kelaparan" ucap sanji sambil tersenyum ke gadis itu.

"tak apalah, kau memang tidak bisa membiarkan orang kelaparan" ucap gadis itu dengan muka yang sedikit kesal

.

.

Di tempat robin

"hey luffy, kau dimana ?" robin berteriak sambil mencari luffy, dibelakangnya ada nami yang berjalan bersama zoro

"hey, kenapa kita harus mengikuti gadis itu hah, nami ?" ucap zoro dengan wajah kesal

"aku mau ikut dia ke rumah pohon sepertinya asik, setelah dia menemukan adiknya,kita bisa kesana" jawab nami

"tidak usah ikuti dia kenapa kamu jadi kekanak-kanakan

"biarin"

"kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, aku tau jalan keluar"

" jangan kau harus melindungiku dan lagi pula kalau kau pulang dengan 'jalan keluarmu' kau akan keluar 100 tahun lagi" ucap nami dengan muka serius

"APA KATAMU!"

Robin keluar dari balik pepohonan kemudian tersenyum

"ternyata kau disana luffy, kupikir kau sudah dimakan binatang buas"

'APAAA!' zoro dan nami terkejut dalam hati dengan sweatdroop

"oi robin ayo sini dagingnya enak"

"ternyata tamumu membawa teman sanji jatahku jadi berkurang" ucap hancock kesal

"oh ada wanita cantik disini, apa kalian mau daging ini ?, aku tak apa kelaparan asalkan kalian dapat makan" ucap sanji sambil berputar-putar

"kami hanya mencari jalan keluar, kau tau jalan keluar ?" tanya zoro

"aku tidak bertanya padamu rambut lumut!" jawab sanji sambil berteriak

"siapa yang kau panggil rambut lumut hah! Alis pelintir!" teriak zoro

Sanji hendak menendang kepala zoro tapi langsung ditahan zoro dengan pedangnya yang masih bersarung kemudian mereka berkelahi dan adu mulut, yang lainnya sweatdroop kecuali luffy dan robin.

.

.

Robin berjalan paling depan tepat dibelakangnya ada luffy, nami dan hancock ditengah lalu ada zoro dan sanji paling belakang.

"hey kenapa kau mengikuti kami ?" tanya zoro

"aku mengikuti kalian karena aku tidak ingin gadis-gadis ini terluka"

"bodoh" ucap zoro

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah ?!" ucap sanji dengan mata berapi-api

"kita sudah sampai" ucap robin

"wah keren" ucap luffy dengan mata bersinar saat melihat rumah pohon yang besar di pohon ek yang besar pula

"sepertinya pohon ini pohon paling besar dan tua di hutan ini" ucap hancock

"dan penampilannya cukup mengerikan" sambung nami yang merinding ketakutan

KREIT KREIT

"hey luffy apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya sanji saat melihat luffy berisik mengerik dinding rumah pohon dengan batu yang ditemukannya

"aku sedang mengukir nama kita di pohon ini jadi orang lain tau rumah pohon ini milik kita" jawab luffy sambil tersenyum

"siapa juga yang mau rumah pohon" ucap zoro dingin "hey wanita tunjukkan jalan keluarnya" lanjut zoro bertanya pada robin

"hey bicaralah yang lembut kepada wanita !" ucap sanji marah

"terserah aku mau bicara padanya seperti apa, aku bukan orang genit sepertimu" jawab zoro

"APAAA ?" kata sanji berteriak

"hey, sudah sebaiknya kita pulang aku lapar aku sudah menulis nama kita, besok aku akan kesini lagi kalian kesini juga ya" ucap luffy melerai sanji dan zoro kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka

"hey memangnya kau siapa seenaknya menyuruh kami hah ?" teriak nami kepada luffy yang sudah sangat jauh dari mereka

"aku duluan ya aku harus mengejar luffy dia tanggung jawabku dah" ucap robin

"ya sampai jumpa robin-chan" jawab sanji

"sampai jumpa robin" sambung nami

"nah ayo kita pulang nami, jalan lurus ke sana saja kan ?" kata zoro berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari yang diambil robin dan luffy

"biar aku saja yang di depan, oh ya sampai jumpa sanji-kun , hancock" ucap nami sambil menarik zoro

"sampai jumpa juga nami-san" jawab sanji sambil tersenyum dan mata berbentuk hati

"nah sanji sebaiknya kita juga pulang" ajak hancock

"ya sebaiknya begitu, aku tak mau dia menyalahkan mu" balas sanji

Dan mereka pun pergi kearah yang berbeda juga dengan yang lainnya

(tulisan di dinding rumah pohon)

Luffy Robin Sanji

Hancock Zoro Nami

.

.

Di sebuah kebun jeruk nami sedang memetik jeruk dan zoro di dekatnya sedang bersandar pada dinding pagar

"umm, zoro apa kita harus ke rumah pohon itu besok ?" tanya nami pada zoro

"untuk apa kita mendengarkan anak rakus itu" jawab zoro "apa kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka ?" lanjutnya

"entahlah, sepertinya mereka teman yang baik" jawab nami yang masih memilah jeruk mana yang bagus

"hey nami kau sudah pulang, gimana ketemu bibit jeruknya ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru yang menghampiri mereka

"oh iya nojiko, bibitnya sudah kutanam" jawabnya "dan tadi kami bertemu. . . "

"uhuk uhuk" suara batuk zoro memotong pembicaraan mereka

"tenggorokan ku kering, aku mau cari minum dulu ya" ucap zoro yang berjalan melalui nami dan berhenti didekatnya "oh ya nami" dia memutar badannya menghadap nami memutar tubuh nami menghadapnya "karena tadi aku menemanimu ke hutan aku boleh minta jerukmu ya"

"apa ?" tanya nami keheranan, biasanya zoro tidak mau meminta jeruknya dengan sopan seperti tadi

"kau jangan mengatakan pada siapapun kita tadi mereka di hutan" bisik zoro pada nami, ternyata permintaannya akan jeruk tadi hendak menutupi bisikan ini

"baiklah" jawab nami "ini jeruknya, satu saja ya" lanjutnya memberikan satu jeruk kepada zoro dari keranjang lalu zoro pergi masuk ke rumah

"kenapa zoro, dia aneh" tanya nojiko

"entahlah dia kan memang aneh" jawab nami

"oh ya tadi kalian menemui apa ?" tanya nojiko lagi penasaran dengan cerita nami di hutan

"tadi kami menemui binatang buas di hutan dan zoro berhasil mengusirnya" jawab nami

"ooh" ucap nojiko yang kemudian membantu nami memilah jeruk

Nami termenung sebentar memikirkan permintaan zoro 'zoro kenapa kau tidak mau orang lain tau pertemuan kita tadi dengan mereka?'

"hey nami kenapa kamu melamun ?" tanya nojiko yang melihat nami termenung

"hah ?!, tak apa nojiko, ayo petik saja lagi jeruknya" jawab nami, dan mereka meneruskan memetik jeruk sambil bercengkrama

.

.

Sanji dan hancock yang baru pulang dan hendak masuk ke rumah tapi langsung dicegat kedua kakak sanji, ichiji dan niji

"hey sanji kenapa kau baru pulang pagi ini hah ?" tanya ichiji

"kan kemarin aku sudah bilang aku akan berkemah di hutan, sudah aku mau ke kamar" jawab sanji dingin dan dia melangkah masuk lagi, tapi langkahnya kembali di hadang oleh ichiji dan niji

"kau pikir kau mau ke mana ?, ayah ingin menemuimu" ucap niji

"buat apa aku menemui nya, dia tak mungkin mengkhawatirkanku kan" kata sanji

"temui saja ayah, atau ayah akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk" ucap niji

"temui saja dia sanji" pinta hancock

"baiklah aku akan mendengarkanmu hancock-chan" jawab sanji, lalu dia berjalan masuk kedalam

"kenapa dia hanya mendengarkanmu hancock ?" tanya ichiji

"aku juga tidak tahu, minggir aku mau kedalam" jawab hancock dengan sedikit berteriak

"baiklah hancock" jawab ichiji dan niji berbarengan, terpesona dengan hancock, lalu hancock masuk kedalam

"sepertinya kita juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan hancock" ucap ichiji

"ya, mungkin karena dia terlalu mirip ibu, ibu. . ." kata niji sedih

"sudah jangan memikirkan itu, ayo masuk" ucap ichiji, lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam

.

.

Di pinggir sungai, luffy sedang memancing ikan disana, robin duduk disampingnya

"luffy apa kau benar ingin bertemu dengan zoro, nami, sanji dan hancock besok ?" tanya robin tiba-tiba

"ya, mereka teman yang baik" jawab luffy dengan senyum polosnya

"mereka memang baik, tapi kau jangan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang pertemuan kita tadi di hutan"

"eh, kenapa robin ?"

"pokoknya jangan beri tau siapapun terutama ayahmu luffy, jika tidak mau tidak bisa berteman dengan mereka"

"mengapa begitu robin ?" tanya luffy masih bingung

"karena . . ." robin ingin menjawab tapi ragu

"hey luffy, robin" ucap seorang bocah dari kejauhan, kemudian dia mendekat "kalian sedang apa ?"

"hey ace, aku sedang memancing" jawab luffy

"hai ace-san" sapa robin

"hai juga robin" jawab ace "oh ya kalian tadi pagi pergi ke mana ?" tanya ace

"tadi pagi kami pergi ke hutan, aku menunjukkan luffy sebuah rumah pohon di tengah hutan" jawab robin

"wah, lain kali ajak aku dong, aku bosan tau di rumah" kata ace

"boleh kok tapi kakak harus minta izin dulu sama hempp. . . " luffy belum selesai bicara tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup robin

"kamu harus izin dulu sama kami" ucap robin menyambung pembicaraan luffy, dengan tangan masih menutup mulut luffy, luffy sudah meronta ronta minta dilepaskan tapi masih ditahan robin

"ya sudah ace-san aku mau ngobrol dulu sama luffy" lanjut robin sambil menarik luffy menjauhi ace yang masih memancing di sungai

"mmhh hah hah" luffy berusaha mencari nafas setelah robin melepas mulutnya "ada apa sih robin, aku nggak bisa nafas tau" ucapnya kesal

"maaf luffy, tapi aku harus mencegahmu menceritakan pertemuan kita tadi dengan mereka" jawab robin

"memangnya kenapa kita tidak boleh membicarakan mereka ?"

"kalau kita membicarakan mereka kita tidak bisa berteman dengan mereka"

"kenapa ?"

"aku tak bisa memberitaumu luffy, pokoknya kamu harus janji padaku nggak bakal beritau siapapun ok, nanti aku kasih daging"

"oh, ok" jawab luffy polos "kalau gitu aku mau lanjutin mancing sama ace" dan luffy langsung berlari ke arah ace

"luffy, tolong juga rahasia ini" ucap robin lirih

.

.

Sanji sedang duduk di bangku taman menghadap ke taman bunga sambil memperhatikan bunga itu menghisap rokoknya dan membuang asapnya ke udara, lalu hancock menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya, hancock lalu melihat wajah sanji yang berusaha ditutupinya, tapi akhirnya hancock dapat melihat wajah sanji matanya lebam dan bibirnya terluka

"kau melawan lagi ya ?" tanyanya

"kau seperti tidak tau aku saja, tentu aku tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya"

"apa aku perlu menghajarnya" kata hancock yang hendak bersiap pergi dengan tangan terkepal, tapi langsung dicegat sanji yang berkata

"jangan hancock-chan, kalau kau terlibat dia akan memukul mari dan sonia"

"eghh, aku benci orang jahat berkuasa" ucap hancock kesal

"sudahlah hancock-chan, aku tak apa, aku senang hancock-chan memperhatikanku" ucap sanji tersenyum senang

"kalau kita ada kesempatan kita berempat pergi dari pulau ini"

"tapi sepertinya aku tidak ikut hancock-chan"

"kenapa ?" tanya hancock heran, padahal sudah beberapa lama sanji ingin merencanakan kabur

"maaf, tapi aku tak bisa memberi taumu hancock-chan"

"tak apa lagi pula itu bukan urusanku, oh ya apa kau memberi tau dia tentang pertemuan kita tadi di hutan"

"tentu tidak hancock-chan, aku tau siapa mereka, kalau kuberi tau dia, aku tak bisa menemui mereka"

"apa kau ingin menemui mereka lagi ?"

"tentu, terutama nami-san dan robin-chan"

"kalau gitu aku mau ke tempat mari dan sonia dulu, sana obati lukamu"

"aku maunya diobati mu hancock-chan" ucap sanji dengan tingkah anehnya

"minta obati sama yang lain saja sana"

.

.

Mentari pagi itu bersinar seperti biasa, sinarnya menembus pepohonan di hutan tempat luffy sedang berdiri menantikan seseorang, lalu dia duduk di bawah pohon

"apa mereka tidak bisa datang" keluh luffy

Suara ranting patah terdengar telinga luffy dan dia langsung bersiap kalau kemungkinan yang datang binatang buas

"hey kenapa aku malah bertemu denganmu, padahal aku berharap bertemu bidadari" ternyata yang datang sanji

"oi, sanji kau kesini kupikir kau tak bisa kesini, kau bawa makanan ?"

"huh aku kan ingin bertemu nami-san dan robin-chan, hey luffy mana robin ?" tanya sanji yang menghiraukan pertanyaan apa dia membawa makanan

"robin tadi ada urusan sebentar, katanya dia juga ingin kesini"

"benarkah itu, aku senang" sanji langsung berputar-putar mata berbentuk hati

"loh kalian sudah ada disini" nami datang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pohon

"hai nami-san, apa kau merindukanku ?" tanya sanji dengan tingkah anehnya

"huh, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan robin, tapi malah bertemu dengan kalian berdua" ucap nami sedikit kesal mengabaikan pertanyaan sanji

"apa kau lapar nami-san ?, aku membuatkanmu snack" ucap sanji sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tasnya, yang langsung diberikannya ke nami

"oh, terima kasih sanji-kun" jawab nami sambil tersenyum dan membuat sanji membeku

"hey tadi aku menanyakan apa kau bawa makanan tapi kau tidak menjawab, sini bagi dong" protes luffy yang hendak mengambil kue dari kotak bekal tersebut

"hey luffy, jangan ambil punya nami-san" teriak sanji marah lalu menghisap rokoknya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya "ini untukmu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal

"wah terima kasih sanji kau baik sekali"

Luffy dan nami langsung memakan kue dari bekal tersebut, ekspresi wajah mereka sangat senang setelah memakannya

"enak sekali sanji-kun, kau sungguh pandai memasak" ucap nami

"iya sanji, masakanmu sungguh lezat" sambung luffy

Mata sanji langsung bersinar kegirangan "aku sudah berlatih berminggu-minggu membuatnya"

Mereka bercengkrama, tertawa, berbagi cerita sambil menyantap kue yang dibawa sanji, lalu robin muncul dan dibelakangnya ada zoro

"hai semuanya" sapa robin

"hai robin-chan, kenapa kau kemari dengan zoro ?" tanya sanji

"tadi aku kemari sendiri, dan dijalan aku bertemu zoro jadi aku mengajaknya kemari" jawab robin

"kenapa kau kemari zoro ?" tanya nami

"kakakmu mencarimu nami" jawab zoro "dia mencarimu untuk menemaninya ke pasar" lanjut zoro

"apa ?!, oh ya aku lupa hari ini aku ada janji dengan nojiko" ucap nami khawatir "kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya, hey zoro kau ikut tidak nanti kau tersesat" lanjut nami mengajak zoro

"iya, lagi pula aku kemari hanya mencarimu" jawab zoro kemudian mengikuti nami

"tunggu !" ucap robin menghentikan mereka

"aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu zoro" ucap robin, dia memberikan zoro sebuah kalung dengan kompas sebagai bandulnya "kompas ini akan selalu menunjukkan ke arah magnet ini" katanya menunjukkan magnet berbentuk kotak "aku akan mengubur magnet ini dekat pohon ini, jadi kau tau jalan ke rumah pohon ini dengan melihat jarum merah di kompas itu, dan kau bisa mencari jalan keluar dengan melihat arah jarum yang berwarna hitam"

"aku tak butuh ini wanita, aku tak akan kemari lagi" jawab zoro mengembalikan kompas itu

"tapi kau pasti akan kemari lagi mencari nami, dan bagaimana kalau kau tersesat lagi dan tak ada yang menunjukkan jalan" ucap robin

"sudah ambil saja zoro, terima kasih ya robin" nanti berkata

"hey aku tidak mau" kata zoro

"terima saja, robin maksudnya baik, ayo pulang , sampai jumpa semuanya" ucap nami

"sampai jumpa nami-san " ucap sanji

"sampai jumpa nami" jawab luffy dan robin

Zoro dan nami pun pergi meninggalkan robin, luffy dan sanji

"oh ya sanji, hancock mana ?" tanya robin

"dia sedang ada urusan" jawab sanji "kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa hancock-chan, luffy"

"sampai jumpa lagi sanji, besok jangan lupa bawa kue lagi ya" ucap luffy melambaikan tangan ke sanji "hey robin aku juga pulang dulu ya aku mau ke tempat ace dan sabo" lanjutnya menanyakan ke robin

"ya sudah kau pulang duluan saja, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat"

"baiklah sampai jumpa robin"

.

.

Luffy sedang berjalan pulang dengan wajah bahagia lalu di atas jembatan dia melihat seorang nenek-nenek dihadang 3 orang perempuan, dan sepertinya luffy kenal salah satunya

"hey nenek, berikan kami uangmu" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"aku tidak mau" jawab nenek tersebut

"berikan saja atau kau mau kutendang" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam itu

"owh, kau cantik sekali, baiklah akan kuberikan" jawab nenek itu dengan muka merah

"hey, hancock" ucap luffy " kenapa kau meminta uang dari nenek itu hah ?" lanjutnya memarahi hancock

"kenapa ?, kau marah padaku ?" tanya hancock

"ya aku tidak suka denganmu" jawab luffy

Semuanya terkejut mendengar jawaban luffy, termasuk nenek-nenek tadi

"apa, belum pernah ada orang yang marah denganmu kak" ucap gadis berambut hijau

"dia sungguh berani menentangmu kak" lanjut gadis berambut jingga

Luffy mendekati mereka, mengambil uang nenek tadi yang diambil mereka dan memberikannya lagi pada nenek itu, dan berkata "ini nek pulanglah"

Lalu nenek itu menjawab "baiklah anak muda aku lupa kenapa aku bisa ada disini"

"hey, kenapa kau melakukan itu" tanya hancock

"itu hal yang tidak benar, sudah mau pulang dulu" jawab luffy yang kemudian berjalan melewati mereka

"hey kau fikir kau mau kemana hah ?!" teriak hancock

"pulang" jawab luffy singkat

"ugh dia membuatku kesal, mari, sonia hadang dia" perintah hancock

Sonia gadis berambut hijau itu mulai menyerang luffy dengan kakinya, tapi luffy berhasil menghindar "hey kau minta maaf dulu sama hancock-sama" ucapnya

"tidak mau aku tidak salah, dia yang salah" jawab luffy

"apa !, kau sungguh kurang ajar, kau pantasnya mati !" ucap mari

Mereka berusaha menyerang luffy tapi, luffy berhasil menghindarinya, jembatan yang sudah tua dan rapuh itu bergoyang, kayu jembatan yang sudah lapuk tersebut tak sanggup menahan mereka, sehingga jeblos, sonia yang berdiri diatasnya terjatuh

"sonia !" ucap hancock dan mari yang berada agak jauh darinya

'oh tidak aku akan jatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar ini' batin sonia, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tangganya, orang itu luffy

"kau. . . Kenapa kau menolongku ?, padahal tadi aku berusaha membunuhmu" ucap sonia yang masih tergantung diselingi air mata

"aku tidak peduli, aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun mati" jawab luffy "hey kalian bantu aku menariknya, aku sudah tidak kuat" lanjutnya berbicara pada hancock dan mari

Hancock dan mari yang tadi hanya terdiam langsung menolong mereka, lalu mereka duduk di dekat pohon

"terima kasih luffy" ucap sonia

"tak apa, tak usah berterima kasih, itu tak membuatku kenyang" jawab luffy

"kenapa kau menangkapnya tadi ?, kau bisa saja membiarkannya jatuh" tanya hancock

"aku tak bisa membiarkannya jatuh, meskipun kalian jahat, tapi kalau dia jatuh, kalian akan sedih" jawab luffy

'kenapa ada pria seperti dia, kenapa hatinya begitu hangat, perasaan apa ini ?' gumam hancock dalam hati

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" ucap luffy meninggalkan mereka

.

.

Hancock tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, hatinya terasa sakit, dia tidak nafsu makan, badannya terasa panas, kedua adiknya khawatir kepadanya, mereka ingin menolong tapi tak tau harus berbuat apa, lalu datang seorang nenek menghampiri hancock

"apa yang terjadi padanya sonia, mari" tanya nenek itu hafa sonia dan mari

"kami juga tidak tau nenek nyon" jawab marigold

"dia mulai begini sejak kami pulang dari hutan" lanjut sonia

"mungkin dia digigit serangga hutan, hey hancock apa yang kau rasakan ?" tanya nenek nyon

"aku merasa lemah nek, hatiku terasa sakit, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria yang tadi menolong sonia" jawab hancock "kemarin aku sudah menemuinya dengan sanji, tapi apa yang dilakukannya tadi membuatku tidak bisa memikirkannya"

"apa yang tadi terjadi di hutan sonia ?" tanya nenek nyon kepada sonia

Sonia menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di hutan, dari saat luffy muncul menolong nenek itu hingga dirinya jatuh dan ditolong luffy, nenek nyon berusaha mencerna cerita tadi, kemudian dia pergi mencari sanji, dia mencari di dapur tapi yang ditemuinya hanya kepala koki di rumah itu zeff.

"hey zeff apa kau tau dimana sanji ?" tanya nenek nyon pada zeff

"aku tak tau dia ada dimana gloriosa tadi pagi dia kemari membuat kue lalu setelah kue nya jadi dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tau dia pergi ke mana, tapi ada apa kau mencarinya ?" ucap zeff

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya"

Lalu dari balik pintu orang yang dicari akhirnya muncul

"hey pak tua zeff hari ini kau masak apa ?, loh ada nenek nyon disini, nenek sedang apa disini ?" kata sanji

"aku sedang mencarimu, ayo ikut aku" ucap nenek nyon yang langsung menarik lengan sanji

.

.

"APA !?, hancock-chan sakit" ucap sanji terkejut

"ya, kau tau dimana pria yang bernama luffy"

"luffy, luffy siapa"

"luffy yang kutemui dengan hancock kemarin"

"aku tak tau dia dimana sekarang tapi . . . apa hubungannya dengan penyakit hancock ?"

"pria yang bernama luffy itu adalah obat untuk hancock,

"kenapa dia bisa jadi obat untuk hancock-chan nek ?"

"karena kakakku itu jatuh cinta dengannya, tapi luffy yang kita bicarakan ini bukan luffy. . . "

"ya, dia luffy anak raja nek, Monkey D. Luffy, tunggu hancock jatuh cinta padanya, bagaimana bisa ?"

"luffy sepertinya memiliki hati yang begitu hangat hingga bisa mencairkan hati es kakakmu itu, tapi kenapa dia harus anak raja, hubungan mereka akan ditentang keluarga, tadi hal itu tidak penting sekarang, sanji bisakah kau membawa luffy menemui hancock"

"ya tentu aku akan mencarinya, jika ini untuk hancock-chan ku"

 **To Be Continued ?**

 **chapter 1 is completed**

 **well, kemarin baru aja di unduh tapi masih belum diedit jadi masih banyak kekeurangan disana sini, maafkan autohor yang tidak jelas ini (Bungkuk hormat) tolong di RnR Ok, see you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**(^_^)/ Hesso, Yosh ! Chapter 2 update**

 **a/n : Pertama-tama aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review dan mau baca fanfic gaje ini, soal ide nama kakak-kakaknya sanji itu bukan dari aku, aku dapatin itu dari teori teori gila tentang nama kakak-kakaknya sanji, dan juga fanfic ini sebenarnya ada spoiler chapter 812.**

 **Reader : apa ?!, ayo timpuk author pake batu candi !**

 **Author : Jangan! kasian candinya**

 **Reader : … /3(-_-") (reader sweatdroop sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal ketombean)**

 **Jadi dari pada banyak basa basi entar gak ada yang makan (?) mari kita mulai ceritanya, please enjoy the story**

 **Desclaimer: hanya milik eichiiro oda**

 **Warning : au (maybe), ooc (maybe), oc (maybe)**

 **6 Heart, 3 Love, 1 Friendship**

 **Part 2: detak jantung ini di dekatmu**

Sinar mentari siang itu menyinari gedung tua yang hancur karena terbakar, Robin memandangi gedung itu, dia membawa sebuket bunga dan meletakkan nya di depan pintu gedung tersebut

"ibu aku harap kau suka dengan bunganya, maaf aku jarang menemui ibu lagi" ucap robin tersenyum "ibu aku berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya menjadi temanku yang kutemui di hutan, tapi mereka begitu baik ibu, salahkah aku berteman dengan mereka, bagaimana menurut kalian, profesor clover, teman-teman" ucapnya

 **flashback  
20 tahun yang lalu**

Robin kecil sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di perpustakaan sekolah ohara lalu dia mendengar suara seseorang, suara ibunya, robin sangat senang mendengarnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju asal suara itu, dia menemukan ibunya dilorong sedang berbicara dengan profesor clover

"sudah kubilang jangan kesana!" profesor clover berkata

"tapi aku harus membaca batu itu mungkin disana ada suatu hal yang dapat menghentikan perang ini profesor"

"tapi kau membahayakan nyawamu olvia, para pendekar pedang itu berfikir kau membaca sebuah rancangan senjata yang menghancurkan mereka, mereka berpikir kau ada di pihak raja"

"aku tidak ada di pihak siapapun, aku hanya ingin perang ini berakhir"

"tapi mereka tak tau olvia, mereka . . ."

DUAARRR suara ledakan menghentikan percakapan mereka

"bunyi apa itu" tanya olvia

"entahlah, sebaiknya kita periksa" jawab profesor clover "hey robin apa yang kau lakukan disini" kata profesor clover saat melihat robin bersembunyi di balik dinding

"aku sedang mencari ibu, ibu kok lama sekali pulangnya, aku kesepian" jawab robin

"oh sayang, sekarang ibu ada disini jangan sedih lagi" ucap ibunya "sebaiknya kau ikut ibu mencari asal suara itu"

Di tempat suara ledakan berasal ada api besar melahap bangunan sekolah tersebut, dan di sana orang-orang berusaha memadamkannya, tapi api sudah cukup besar dan sulit untuk memadamkannya, ibu robin dan profesor clover yang tiba ditempat itu langsung menyuruh semua orang untuk keluar tapi jalan keluar sulit ditemukan karena api dimana-mana menghalang mereka, orang-orang di luar gedung sekolah juga berusaha memadamkan api dari luar, tapi angin yang semakin kencang membuat api semakin besar membakar semua yang ada dihadapannya seolah tidak ingin meninggalkan apapun dari sekolah tersebut.

Di dalam orang masih sibuk mencari jalan keluar lalu ibu robin melihat jalan keluar, jendela kecil yang hanya bisa dilewati anak kecil, dia lalu meminta robin untuk pergi keluar melewati jendela tersebut, robin menolak karena dia tak mau terpisah lagi dari ibunya, ibunya sering pergi ke laut dan pulang dalam waktu lama bisa seminggu, sebulan bahkan setahun.

"kau harus pergi robin, kau harus selamat, kau harus terus hidup robin, kau akan menemui teman yang baik yang akan melindungimu "

"iya robin kau harus pergi dari sini" suara seseorang dari murid sekolah itu

"aku tidak mau pergi jika kalian tidak pergi, ayo cari jalan keluar yang lain saja, kita keluar sama-sama" ucap robin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir seperti sungai

"kau keluar dulu, nanti ibu dan yang lain mencari jalan keluar yang lain" ucap ibunya yang mulai meneteskan air mata, yang lainnya juga tak bisa menahan air mata

"hey! ada orang disana, apa itu kau olvia" ucap sebuah suara dari luar jendela

Ibu robin mengenali suara itu "ayo robin kamu keluar duluan, ibu dan yang lain keluar dari tempat lain, diluar ada paman saul"

"tidak, aku tidak mau, aku ikut ibu saja"

"kau harus keluar robin" ibunya lalu menggendong robin dan melemparnya keluar jendela "saul selamatkan robin"

Saul yang berada di luar langsung menangkap robin dan menggendongnya menjauhi sekolah yang terbakar itu

"ibu. . . " teriak robin yang masih digendong "aku menyayangimu ibu, aku berjanji akan terus hidup dan mendapatkan teman yang baik"

Di dalam ibu robin yang mendengarkan perkataan robin menangis dan berbisik "ibu juga menyayangimu robin"

 **End of flashback**

"ibu aku tak tau apakah ini benar jika aku berteman dengan mereka, tapi mereka orang yang baik, salahkah aku berteman dengan mereka ?, terutama dengan pimpinan pendekar pedang itu, karena … para pendekar pedang itulah yang telah membuat kalian seperti ini" ucap robin berlinang air mata

.

.

Siang itu zoro yang berada di teras dirumahnya memandangi kompas yang diberikan robin padanya, dia bicara dalam hati _'untuk apa wanita itu memberikan ku kompas ini? apa maksudmu Nico Robin ?'_

"hey zoro" sapa nami mengejutkan zoro

"ah nami"

"zoro, kenapa kau terus memperhatikan kompas itu, tadi kau tidak mau menerimanya sekarang kenapa kau terus memperhatikannya ?"

"aku berubah pikiran kupikir aku tak membutuhkannya, tapi sepertinya kau akan terus menemui mereka disana dan akan sulit bagiku ketempatmu tanpa benda ini"

"ooh" kata nami mengerti

Untuk sesaat suasananya terasa sunyi

"oh ya zoro" suara nami memecah kesunyian "kemarin kau bilang jangan membicarakan pertemuan kita dengan mereka di hutan, boleh aku tau kenapa ?"

"mereka bukan dari daerah perkebunan nami kau tau kita tak boleh berteman dengan mereka"

"bukanlah kita hanya berteman dengan orang dari daerah lain, apa salah berteman dengan orang dari daerah lain"

"mereka bukan warga biasa nami, Nico Robin itu adalah ancaman klan pendekar pedang , dan bocah rakus itu Monkey D. Luffy dia anak raja, lalu si alis keriting bersama kakaknya itu Vinsmoke Sanji dan Boa Hancock mereka anak dari pimpinan mafia"

"apa ?!, aduh bagaimana ini ?, bagaimana dengan pertemanan kita dengan mereka ?, mereka teman yang baik mengapa pembagian kekuasaan daerah ini menghalangi pertemanan kita" ucap nami sedih

"entahlah nami aku juga tak tau" jawab zoro lalu dia berdiri "sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku mau pergi dulu" lanjut zoro, nami hanya mengucapkan ok dan zoro pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

Robin sedang berjalan di sekitar taman bunga, taman bunga di daerah pendekar pedang, dia tau itu berbahaya baginya, tapi dia sangat senang melihat bunga, hal itu dapat membuatnya tenang, karena akhir-akhir ini dia bingung apa yang akan terjadi dengan pertemenan dirinya dengan teman-teman barunya.

Robin hendak duduk bersandar di pohon yang ada di Taman bunga tersebut, dan membaca buku yang dari tadi dia bawanya tapi dia menemukan orang lain telah tidur bersandar disana dia adalah zoro

"hai zoro, apa kabar ?" sapa robin lembut

Zoro membuka matanya dan melihat robin tersenyum di didepannya "apa yang kau lakukan disini robin"

"aku hanya sedang berjalan menikmati keindahan bunga, kalau kau sedang apa ?"

"apa pedulimu" jawab zoro ketus

"aku hanya berusaha sopan"

"dengar robin, aku tau siapa dirimu, jangan berpura-pura dengan senyummu itu"

"aku tau kau tau, aku juga tau kau siapa roronoa zoro"

"kalau kau tau tentang diriku, kau juga tau bahayanya kan"

"aku tak peduli dengan bahaya itu zoro, aku sudah lama tidak ke taman ini, dan melihat bunga di taman ini membuatku tenang, apa kau akan membunuhku karena melihat bunga ?"

"terserah kau sajalah" ucap zoro yang kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya, sesaat suasana sangat tenang yang ada hanya suara angin yang meniup bunga dan menyebarkan aromanya

"umm … zoro, apa keberadaanku disini mengganggumu ?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu boleh aku duduk disampingmu ?"

"terserah, tapi jangan anggap aku mempercayaimu, pedang ini akan langsung menusuk jantungmu jika kau mencoba bertindak aneh"

"aku hanya akan duduk dan membaca zoro" lalu robin duduk bersandar di pohon disebelah zoro

Dalam keheningan zoro merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, perasaan ini bukan seperti saat dia menghadapi musuh, dia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas, dia perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat robin disampingnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia melihat mata robin yang sedang asik membaca _'mata itu mungkin bisa dipercaya'_ batin zoro.

Sang pemilik mata sepertinya tau bahwa dia diperhatikan lalu robin menatap zoro yang wajahnya memerah "zoro apa kau baik-baik saja ?, wajahmu memerah" tanya robin khawatir lalu menempelkan punggung tangganya ke dahi zoro "badanmu panas sebaiknya kau pulang zoro" ucap robin.

"aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu memikirkanku robin"

"kuharap juga begitu, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, hari sudah sore, sampai jumpa zoro" robin melihat zoro mamakai kalung kompas pemberiannya robin hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu dia berjalan pulang, meninggalkan zoro yang masih duduk bersandar disana.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang robin tersenyum mengingat zoro yang memakai kalung pemberiannya dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia senang zoro memakai kalung nya, saat sedang senang tiba-tiba ada pria bertopeng yang menghentikan langkahnya "hallo nico robin" sapa pria itu

Robin terkejut melihat siapa yang menyapa nya "kau..."

.

.

Pagi itu hancock sudah dipindahkan ke rumah persembunyiannya, rumahnya berada di dekat perbatasan daerah kekuasaan mafia dan raja, dia dipindahkan kesini agar dapat menemui luffy, hancock masih merasa lemas dan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur

Tok tok tok pintu depan rumah itu berbunyi

"iya siapa ?" ucap nenek nyon menjawab ketukan pintu itu

"ini aku sanji, aku sudah membawa luffy kemari nek"

"oh baguslah" nenek nyon langsung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"hai nek, kata sanji hancock sakit dan hanya bisa sembuh bila dia menemuiku"

"iya, ayo ikut aku luffy"

Hancock masih terbaring di tempat tidur, sonia dan mari disampingnya merawatnya

"hai hancock, kau sakit ya, makanya kau harus banyak makan daging biar tidak sakit" ucap luffy dengan senyumannya

"oh benarkah itu luffy, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan makan" jawab hancock tersipu malu

Mereka kemudian makan bersama lebih tepatnya luffy makan dan hancock hanya memperhatikan luffy yang makan dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat, mari dan sonia bingung kenapa kakaknya begitu tapi nenek nyon mengatakan hancock akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruh mereka meninggalkan mereka berdua, sanji yang datang membawakan makanan kesal dengan luffy karena hanya dia yang dari tadi makan, tapi hancock mengatakan tak apa dan sanji hanya menuruti perintah hancock seperti biasa lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Luffy yang dari tadi masih makan terus diperhatikan hancock luffy menawarkannya makan tapi hancock menjawab dia sudah kenyang dengan melihat luffy makan, hancock terus bicara dalam hati sambil melihat luffy.

 _'luffy kenapa ada manusia di bumi ini yang hatinya sungguh baik sepertimu, semua orang yang ada di dekatku hanya mengincar kecantikan, kekuasaan dan hartaku saja, tapi kau . . Kau berbeda luffy, aku senang kau ada di dunia ini dan aku bertemu denganmu, masa lalu ku membuat ku menutup hatiku rapat rapat tapi kau mampu membukanya, hatiku telah membeku dan keras seperti batu tapi kau mampu mencairkannya, terima kasih telah datang ke kehidupanku luffy'_ hancock kemudian meneteskan air matanya, luffy yang melihat hancock menangis, bingung, lalu menanyakan keadaannya.

"kau tak apa hancock"

"tak apa luffy"

"lalu kenapa kau menangis, apa kau sakit ?, atau kau sedih ?" tanya luffy

"ini bukan air mata sedih luffy, ini air mata bahagia"

"kau bahagia kenapa ?"

"karena aku bisa berteman denganmu luffy"

"shi shi shi, aku senang kalau kau senang berteman denganku"

Nenek nyon yang dari tadi mengintip dari pintu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

"hancock, kau sangat beruntung, meskipun masa lalumu menyedihkan, kau bertemu dengan orang yang mampu memberikan cahaya dan kehangatan di hatimu yang dingin dan gelap"

 **flashback  
15 tahun yang lalu**

Lari terus lari kalau tidak kau akan kembali merasakan penderitaan dan siksaan mereka.

Itulah kalimat yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala hancock, saat berlari di pinggir pantai bersama adik-adiknya menghindari kejaran bajak laut tenryubito yang selama empat tahun telah memperbudak mereka, mereka bisa bebas berkat bantuan seseorang yang ingin menyelamatkan temannya yang juga jadi budak, nama penyelamat mereka jinbe, mereka terus berlari dan akhirnya selamat dengan bersembunyi di hutan, saat mereka bersembunyi di hutan mereka bertemu nenek mereka nenek nyon, mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan meminta bantuannya

"nek tolong kami nek, kami takut jika kami akan dijual lagi, dan diperbudak lagi nek" pinta hancock

"ibu kalian ada di mana ?"

"kami juga tidak tau nek, kami terakhir melihatnya saat kami diculik, kami takut nek tidak ada yang melindungi kami, dan kami juga tidak punya tempat tinggal"

"hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu kalian ikut nenek"

Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju ke sebuah rumah, rumah yang paling besar disekitar daerah itu, nenek nyon mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan langsung disambut wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang

"hai ibu, ada apa ibu ingin menemuiku ?" tanya wanita itu

"anakku maukah kau mau menampung kemenakanmu dan ibumu ini"

"apa yang terjadi dengan kakak bu ?"

"ibu juga tidak tau, tapi mereka membutuhkan tempat berlindung"

"kalian boleh tinggal disini, lagi pula kami di sini hanya tinggal berlima dengan beberapa pembantu, pelayan dan koki dan juga anak buah suamiku, rumah itu begitu besar dan anak anakku pasti senang karena ada teman baru"

Lalu wanita itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk di dalam wanita itu mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah kamar yang sangat besar

"nah ini kamar kalian ku harap kalian betah tinggal disini" ucap wanita itu tersenyum

"terima kasih anakku oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan mereka, yang rambutnya hitam ini namanya hancock dia anak sulung" ucap nenek nyon sambil menunjuk hancock

"dia memiliki mata, bibir dan warna rambut seperti kakak" ucap wanita itu saat melihat hancock

"yang berambut hijau ini anak tengah namanya sandersonia dan yang satu lagi namanya marigold"

"kalau mereka berdua lebih mirip ayah-ayah mereka sepertinya" ucap wanita itu

"ibu. . . ?" sebuah suara mengalihkan mereka, itu suara seorang anak berambut pirang, lalu dia melihat nenek nyon "nenek. . ." anak laki-laki itu langsung memeluk nenek nyon

"wah sanji kau masih ingat nenek" nenek nyon langsung menggendong sanji

"nenek sedang apa di sini ?, siapa mereka ?, apa mereka mau tinggal disini ?" tanya sanji melihat hancock dan yang lainnya

"iya mereka anak tinggal disini, mereka kakak-kakakmu sanji, kau ingat dengan kakak ibu, mereka in anak anaknya" jawab ibunya sanji

"wah aku punya kakak lagi asik!" sanji turun dari gendongan nenek nyon lalu menarik tangan hancock "ayo ikut main denganku" ucap sanji

Hancock langsung membanting tangganya yang ditarik sanji dan berkata "aku tidak mau bermain denganmu anak kecil, minggir !" hancock lalu pergi keluar kamar

"hancock kenapa kau kasar begitu !" nenek nyon meneriaki hancock tapi dia hanya pergi dan tidak peduli "owh maafkan kemenakanmu anakku" lanjutnya berbicara pada ibu sanji

"tak apa nek sanji sudah kuat hatinya lagi pula sepertinya mari dan sonia mau bermain dengannya" ucap ibu sanji yang melihat mari, sonia dan sanji yang bermain bersama keluar

"tapi dulu hancock tidak begitu, mungkin ini karena perbudakan itu"

"perbudakan apa ?"

Nenek nyon menceritakan pengalaman apa yang terjadi pada hancock dan adik-adiknya, ibu sanji sedih mendengarnya

"kuharap gadis itu menemukan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, dan sanji mungkin akan menjaganya"

 **End of flashback**

Hancock dan luffy yang sedari tadi terus mengobrol tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka melalui jendela, orang yang memperhatikan mereka melihat dengan mata penuh kebencian "kalian lihat saja nanti" ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Setelah Sanji mengantarkan luffy ke tempat hancock dan memasakkan mereka sarapan, dia pergi ke pasar membeli bahan makanan, padahal tadi pagi dia sudah pergi kesana tapi dia menemui luffy disana dan karena hancock sangat membutuhkannya jadi dia mengantarkan luffy dulu menemui hancock, sanji yang sedang mencari buah segar melihat seseorang yang membuat matanya berubah bentuk jadi hati

"hai nami-san" sapanya

"hai juga sanji-kun aku tak percaya akan menemuimu disini" jawab nami

"aku juga, aku sangat senang menemuimu disini nami-san, kamu jual apa nami-san ?"

"aku jual jeruk, jerukku ini jeruk terbaik disini, kau mau ?"

"tentu aku beli 5 kg ya, oh ya kamu baru jualan jeruknya ya ?, soalnya aku baru kali ini melihatmu disini"

"biasanya kalau pagi yang jualan kakakku, tapi pagi ini dia ada urusan dan tidak bisa pergi pagi ini" jawab nami sambil membungkus jeruk yang dibeli sanji

"kakakmu yang berambut biru itu ?"

"iya"

"aku juga sering beli jeruknya, ternyata kamu yang merawat pantas manis kayak kamu"

Nami langsung menonjok jidat sanji "jangan suka gombal, tapi dari mana kamu tau kalau jeruk ini aku yang merawat ?"

"kakakmu bilang adiknya yang cantik yang merawat jeruknya saat aku pertama beli"

"ooh" ucap nami "ini jeruknya totalnya 50.000 berry" lanjutnya menyodorkan bungkusan jeruk tadi

"ini nami-san uangnya, terima kasih wah aku jadi ingin ke pasar tiap hari kalau kamu ada disini, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nami-san" sanji memberikan uang ke nami lalu pergi pulang

'aduh kenapa dia selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang' ucap nami seiring kepergian sanji 'apakah ini . . . . , ck ah tidak tidak tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan nami, kau tidak boleh suka padanya, kau akan menantang dunia, dan juga para mafia sialan itulah yang telah membuat ibumu meninggal nami, sekarang kembali fokus jualan buah' nami bicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu melanjutkan merapikan buahnya

 **Flashback  
8 tahun yang lalu**

Nami saat itu berusia 10 tahun, dia sedang bersama nojiko dan ibu mereka Bell-mère, mereka sedang mengepak jeruk dari kebun, mereka hendak berjualan jeruk di pasar

"nami, nojiko jika kalian sudah mengepak jeruknya ayo kita berangkat" ucap Bell-mère dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya

"sudah ibu, kita tinggal berangkat" jawab nami dan nojiko dengan senyum

"baiklah ayo kita bawa ke gerobak kuda" ucap Bell-mère lalu membawa sekotak jeruk dan meletakkannya ke sebuah gerobak, nami dan nojiko membawa sekotak bersama dan juga meletakkannya di gerobak

"nah ayo kita pergi" ajak ibu mereka

"ibu tunggu" ucap nojiko

"ada apa nojiko ?" tanya Bell-mère

"ini nami ingin menunjukkan sesuatu" jawab nojiko lalu dia menyenggol nami dan berbisik " ayo tunjukkan"

"ada apa nami ?" kini ibu mereka menanyai nami

"umm. . . ini aku membuat. . . " jawab nami terbata bata

"sudah tunjukkan saja" ucap nojiko yang mengambil kertas yang disembunyikan di punggungnya lalu menyerahkannya ke ibunya "ini peta di sekitar daerah perkebunan nami yang buat ibu" lanjutnya

Bell-mère melihat kertas tersebut lalu tersenyum bangga "kau hebat sekali nami, cita-citamu membuat peta dunia ya ?" tanyanya

Nami tersenyum senang dan menjawab "iya ibu, aku akan keliling dunia dan membuat peta itu"

"Baiklah lakukanlah jika itu cita-citamu nami, sekarang ayo kita ke pasar"

Dengan kuda yang menarik gerobak mereka, gerobak mulai perlahan berjalan saat Bell-mère memacu kudanya, dijalan Bell-mère berjanji jika hari ini penjualan jeruk mereka bagus, dia akan membuatkan mereka makanan yang enak, ditengah jalan mereka terhenti karena jalan yang biasa mereka lalui terhalang pohon besar yang tumbang akibat hujan kemarin makan, akhirnya mereka menggunakan jalan lain yang melewati daerah mafia, disana nami dan nojiko takut karena para mafia sangat menakutkan mereka.

"ibu kita pulang saja ya jualannya besok saja" ucap nojiko ketakutan

"tapi kita tidak ada uang dan di rumah bahan makanan juga tidak ada lagi di lemari, kalau kita tidak jualan, nanti malam kalian makan apa ?"

"tidak apa kami tak makan malam ini bu, kita pulang saja ya" pinta nami

"ya sudah kita pulang" jawab Bell-mère

Saat Bell-mère hendak memutar kudanya untuk pulang, dia dihentikan seorang mafia yang menodongkan senjata ke arah nya

"kalian mau kemana" tanya mafia itu, dia bernama arlong

"kami mau pulang" jawab Bell-mère

"kalian pikir kalian bisa masuk dan keluar daerah ini seenaknya, bayar pajaknya dulu"

"maaf tapi kami tidak punya uang, bagaimana kalau kami bayar dengan jeruk saja" jawab Bell-mère sambil menyodorkan jeruknya

Arlong menerima jeruknya lalu berkata "jeruk hah" dia memperhatikan jeruk itu "KAU PIKIR AKU APAAA HAH ?!, MONYET ?!" lalu dia membanting jeruk itu ke tanah lalu memgginjaknya dengan kuat, nami dan nojiko sangat ketakutan dan langsung memeluk Bell-mère.

"kalian harus bayar dengan uang"

"kalau begitu izinkan kami ke pasar, kami jual dulu jeruknya setelah pulang dari sana kami akan memberikan kalian uang" ucap Bell-mère sambil menenangkan anaknya

"hem begitu, boleh. . ." jawab arlong, untuk sesaat bell-mère dan kedua anaknya bernafas lega

"tapi. . . " lanjutnya menakutkan kedua anaknya bell-mère

"kalian harus meninggalkan jaminan" ucap arlong yang kemudian menarik nami, mafia itu menarik rambut nami

"aww sakit, ibu. . . " ucap nami dengan air mata

"jangan sakiti anakku, aku saja yang jadi jaminannya biar anakku nanti yang menjual jeruk, mereka pandai menjualnya"

"tidak !, untuk apa wanita tua sepertimu yang jadi sandra, kalau anakku nanti kabur kau tidak berharga mahal jika kami jual kau ke tempat perdagangan manusia, lebih baik anakmu yang masih muda ini" jawabnya disertai tawa kejam

"kami tak akan meninggalkan ibu kami lepaskan nami" teriak nojiko

"kau berani melawan, kami sudah memberi kelonggaran" ucap mafia lain yang lalu menarik nojiko dan menodongkannya senjata

"jangan sakiti anakku" ucap bell-mère marah, lalu dia merebut senjata itu dan menodongkannya ke mafia yang menarik nojiko "lepaskan dia" perintahnya tapi mafia yang lain lagi juga menodongkan senjata ke arahnya

"kalian keterlaluan, sudah kita langsung jual saja kedua anak itu" ucap seorang mafia

"ide bagus" ucap arlong "ayo"

"jangan sentuh anakku" bell-mère tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi dia memukul, membanting, melempar semua mafia yang ada disana nojiko sudah bebas kini hanya tinggal arlong yang masih menahan nami "lepaskan dia" perintahnya sambil menodongkan senjata ka arah arlong

"baiklah" arlong lalu melepaskan nami tapi dia langsung menyerang bell-mère tapi dia berhasil menghindar

Nami dan nojiko berteriak "IBU !"

Mafia yang lain juga tampak berkumpul dan hendak menyerang bell-mère

Merasa dirinya tersudut dia lalu menembak besi penyambung kuda dan gerobak lalu meminta nojiko untuk membawa nami pergi jauh dari sana naik kuda

"kalian cepat pergi dari sini nojiko, bawa nami" ucap bell-mère

"tapi nanti ibu bagaimana ?" tanya nojiko

"tidak usah memikirkan itu, apa kau mau adikmu dijual"

"tidak ibu" jawab nojiko menangis

"cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini"

Nojiko lalu menarik nami dan membawanya ke atas kuda dan segara memacu kuda, nami yang dibelakangnya menangis meminta nojiko berbalik

"kak ayo kembali jemput ibu" nami menangis

Ibu mereka berusaha menahan agar mafia itu tidak mengejar anaknya

"tidak nami jangan sia siakan perjuangan ibumu" jawab nojiko yang berusaha menahan air mata

DOOORR! Tubuh ibu mereka jatuh, ditembak arlong dan tak bergerak lagi

"IBU !" teriak nami dan nojiko saat melihat tubuh ibu mereka

Mafia itu tidak membiarkan mereka tenang, mereka langsung mengejar nami dan nojiko dengan kuda, nojiko kembali memacu kudanya, tapi mereka telah jauh sehingga tidak terkejar, nami dan nojiko hanya bisa menangis sepanjang jalan.

 **End of flashback**

"sial. . . , kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya" ucap nami kesal

"kau jatuh cinta pada siapa nami ?" tanya sebuah suara, nami terkejut dia menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan kini dirinya lebih terkejut

"itu …"

 **To be continued ?**

 **a/n : maafkan aouthor yang gaje ini dengan ceritanya yang gaje dan banyak dialog jika ada yg ingin ditanyakan tentang cerita ini silahkan di review ya please review kalau ngak aku nagis nih TT_TT, ok see you next chapter ^_^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai... (^_^)/ welcome to the new chapter of my story, thanks for visiting.**

 **a/n : pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini cukup lama, aku lagi sakit... Sakit malas (jujur banget) dan otak lagi tersendat pengen nulis adegannya gimana, tapi banyak malasnya *langsung dilempar batu sama reader* aku juga ngerjain beberapa cerita lain, soalnya mumpung otak lagi terilhami (kalo dapat ide harus langsung ditulis entar ilang) tapi tenang aja ceritanya bakal aku selesain kok, aku sudah bikin alurnya dan endingnya.**

 **oh ya makasih juga udah mau review, fave, dan follow fic aku, ~(^o^)~ rasanya gimana gitu... sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata (ah lebay)** **XD**

 **Mungkin aku harus tulis ini semi-canon karena terlalu mirip cerita aslinya (minta ditimpuk)**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-Sensei**

 **Warning : AU (maybe), OOC (maybe), OC (maybe), Semi-canon, and may contain spoiler for chapter 812.**

 **6 Heart, 3 Love, 1 Friendship**

 **Part 3 : Teman Baru dan Musuh Lama**

Pagi itu Luffy dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di rumah pohon, mereka telah berteman beberapa minggu, mereka sudah mengetahui siapa mereka masing-masing tapi mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu, mereka hanya ingin berteman. Mereka kini tidak hanya berenam lagi mereka menemukan teman baru

Ada Usopp, Usopp adalah teman Luffy dari kecil, Luffy membawanya kerumah pohon karena ingin menunjukkan Usopp "rahasianya", dan sepertinya Luffy tidak tau maksud dari 'rahasia' tapi Usopp teman yang baik, dia mengecat dan mempercantik rumah pohon, dia juga membuat pintu rumah pohon yang hanya bisa dibuka mereka, Usopp juga membuat ayunan di pohon rumah pohon itu.

Lalu ada Chopper, dokter muda yang mereka temui saat membantu teman mereka vivi mencari dokter untuk mengobati ayahnya, dokter di kerajaan tak dapat banyak membantu akhirnya mereka pergi ke atas gunung tempat dokter hebat tinggal dokter kureha, gurunya dokter kaya teman baik Usopp,Chopper adalah anaknya dokter kureha Chopper sangat lucu dan baik, dia seperti adik mereka, adik yang selalu memperhatikan kesehatan kakak-kakaknya

Lalu juga ada Franky, Franky teman baik Zoro dia adalah ilmuan terkenal di kerajaan grand line yang sering membantu petani dan tukang kebun disini, dia bisa ke rumah pohon ini karena dia mengikuti Zoro, dia heran kenapa Zoro selalu masuk ke hutan akhir-akhir ini jadi dia membuntuti Zoro dan menemukan rumah pohon itu. Franky juga banyak membantu mereka, dia membuatkan perlengkapan di rumah pohon ini seperti meja, kursi, kasur dan lemari, dia juga membuat sistem alarm jika ada orang lain yang mendekati rumah pohon.

Dan yang terakhir ada Brook seorang musisi terkenal di grand line, dia bisa kemari karena tersesat di hutan dan menemukan rumah pohon, awalnya mereka tidak setuju Brook bergabung dengan mereka tapi mereka karena kagum dengan kemampuan musiknya, musiknya seolah menghipnotis mereka dan Brook pun berteman dengan mereka.

Mereka menamai rumah pohon mereka Merry go, rumah pohon yang akan menyimpan kenangan persahabatan mereka seiring pertumbuhan pohonnya.

Lalu suatu hari...

"hey, apa impian kalian ?" tanya Luffy kepada teman-temannya saat mereka semua berkumpul di dalam merry "kalau aku, aku ingin berlayar di laut bersama teman-temanku berpetualang bersama" semuanya tersenyum mendengarnya "kalau kau apa Zoro ?" lanjutnya dan kembali bertanya kali ini fokus ke Zoro

Semua memperhatikan Zoro menunggu jawabannya, Zoro yang dari tadi hanya bersandar, lalu berkata "aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu Luffy"

"kau tidak asik Zoro" ucap Luffy cemberut

"impian Zoro itu, menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik di dunia" Nami menjawab pertanyaan Luffy

"wah keren" ucap Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper dengan mata bersinar

Lalu Usopp bertanya pada Nami "kalau kau sendiri apa Nami ?"

"kalau aku ingin membuat peta dunia" jawab Nami yang kembali disambut kagum trio idiot "dan kau Usopp ?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Usopp

"aku mau jadi pahlawan di seluruh penjuru lautan" jawabnya dengan pose keren dan disambut kagum Luffy dan Chopper

"kalau impianku. . . " Sanji bersuara

"tak ada yang bertanya padamu koki aneh" sela Zoro

"aku tidak bicara padamu bodoh!" Sanji marah pada Zoro

"jadi impianmu apa Sanji" tanya Nami berusaha menghentikan perkelahian

"oh, Nami-san mau tau impianku, impianku adalah menjadi koki terhebat di lautan" jawaban ini juga kembali disambut kagum trio idiot

"kau apa Chopper ?" tanya Sanji pada Chopper yang dari tadi dilihatnya hanya kagum dengan impian yang lain

"aku ingin menjadi dokter hebat di dunia yang bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit" jawab Chopper tersipu malu, Luffy dan Usopp senang mendengarnya

"kalau kau apa Robin" tanya Nami

"impianku menjadi pembunuh profesional" jawabnya dengan wajah seram, jawabannya di sambut horor Nami, Usopp dan Chopper, Luffy hanya tertawa dan sisanya sweatdroop

"shi shi shi, Robin bukanya impianmu mph. . ." Luffy berbicara tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup Robin

Robin yang masih menutup mulut Luffy lalu bertanya pada Franky "kalau impianmu apa Franky" saat Franky menjawab dia langsung membuka dekapan tangganya di mulut Luffy, Luffy sedikit kesal dengan Robin tapi langsung terahilkan oleh jawaban Franky

"kalau aku mau membuat kapal besar yang bisa berlayar keliling dunia dan aku akan diatasnya memastikan kapal baik-baik saja" jawab Franky

"hey Franky kalau kau membuat kapal itu aku ikut ya" Luffy tersenyum senang

"tentu Luffy" jawab Franky "oh kalau kau apa Brook ?" tanya Franky

Kemudian Brook menjawab "impianku sudah terpenuhi dengan jadi musisi terkenal, tapi kalau kalian ingin berlayar keliling dunia, aku ikut juga ya mungkin aku bisa terkenal di dunia"

"pasti kami akan mengajakmu Brook" jawab Luffy "dan kau apa Hancock ?"

"kalau aku ingin ikut kemanapun kau pergi Luffy" jawab Hancock tersipu malu saat ditanya dan ditatap Luffy

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita suatu saat akan berlayar bersama kan teman-teman" ucap Luffy

Semuanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan menjawab sambil bersulang "tentu!"

(tulisan di dinding rumah pohon)

Luffy Robin Sanji Usopp Chopper

Hancock Zoro Nami Franky Brook

.

.

Di hari yang cerah seperti biasanya kelompok topi jerami begitulah mereka menamainya karena ketuanya Luffy yang memakai topi jerami sedang berkumpul di merry go, Sanji sedang masak di dekat merry go membakar daging, Nami, Brook, Usopp dan Zoro sedang membereskan tempat untuk mereka makan di merry dan yang lainnya pergi berburu.

Nami yang sedang membereskan barang-barang tak sengaja menjatuhkan foto bell-mère, dan Brook memungutnya

"sepertinya aku pernah lihat wanita ini" ucap Brook melihat foto itu

"kau pernah melihatnya ? dimana ?" tanya Nami yang melihat Brook melihat foto itu

"kalau tidak salah 8 tahun yang lalu saat aku pulang dari konserku, aku menemukannya tergeletak di jalan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, aku tidak tega membiarkannya di sana jadi aku menguburnya di tebing tempatku melihat laut"

"kau menguburnya dimana ?!" tanya Nami sedikit berteriak

"aku menguburnya di tebing yang menghadap ke pantai" jawab Brook

Usopp yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Nami dan Brook mendekat dan bertanya "memang dia siapamu Nami ?"

"dia ibuku, dia meninggal di bunuh mafia yang bernama Arlong" ucap Nami sedih

Lalu terdengar suara dari luar, suara Luffy "hey Sanji dagingnya sudah masak belum ?, hei Sanji ini aku membawa daging tambahan kau masak ya" ucap Luffy tersenyum "hei Sanji jawab, kau kenapa ?, kenapa kau diam saja berdiri di depan tangga ?" lanjutnya bertanya

Semua yang di dalam terkejut, Sanji dari tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka

"Sanji-kun..." ucap Nami melihat Luffy dan Sanji dari jendela

"Luffy, kalau kau mau tambah, minta Hancock-chan saja yang buatkan masakkannya juga enak, Nami-san, maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi pada ibumu, kau pasti membenciku, kau boleh membenciku, meskipun kau membenciku aku akan tetap mencintaimu" ucap Sanji lirih, lalu dia meniup asap rokoknya kemudian berjalan pulang

"hey Sanji kau kenapa, kau sakit ?, kita tunggu Chopper ya, hei Sanji" tanya Luffy

Sanji berhenti di tengah jalan lalu berbalik "maaf Luffy hari ini aku lelah, aku pulang dulu ya"

"tunggu Sanji-kun" ucap Nami yang sudah turun dari rumah pohon, Luffy hanya menatap kedua temannya itu dia bingung

"ada apa Nami-san ?" tanya Sanji lembut

"apa yang terjadi pada ibuku bukan salahmu, apapun yang para mafia itu lakukan itu bukan salahmu Sanji-kun"

Sanji tersenyum "aku tau kau akan mengatakan itu, tapi darah mafia mengalir di tubuhku, darah seorang pembunuh"

"tapi Sanji-kun..." ucap Nami lirih

"tak apa Nami-san, aku hanya lelah dan sekarang dan ingin pulang" ucap Sanji lalu berjalan pulang

"tunggu Sanji-kun" Nami hendak mengejar Sanji

"Nami, jangan dikejar" ucap Zoro menghentikan Nami

"tapi Zoro, Sanji-kun..."

"biarkan dia sendiri dulu, dia ingin menenangkan diri, mungkin besok dia sudah kembali bertingkah seperti biasa"

"apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Luffy bingung

"bukan urusanmu Luffy dan jika kujelaskan juga kau tidak akan mengerti, sudah bawa saja makanan itu keatas" jawab Zoro yang kemudian turun dan membawa makanan ke atas, Luffy juga membantunya.

Nami masih memandangi jalan yang dilewati Sanji dan menatapnya dengan sedih lalu menunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

Robin, Hancock, Chopper dan Franky tiba disana, Robin melihat Nami tertunduk mendekatinya sedangkan yang lain masuk ke rumah pohon

"kau kenapa Nami ?, kau sakit ?" tanyanya

Nami menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum menoleh ke arah Robin dan menjawab "tak apa Robin, oh ya aku lupa ada yang harus ku kerajaan, aku pulang dulu ya"

Robin hanya menganguk dan Nami pergi pulang

Zoro yang di dalam melihat sekitar, lalu melihat keluar melalui jendela dan melihat Robin disana dan dia memanggil Robin

"oi Robin Nami dimana ?" tanyanya

"dia tadi pulang duluan, katanya ada yang ingin dikerjakan" jawab Robin

"apa !, anak itu selalu menyusahkan saja" lalu Zoro turun dari merry

"memangnya kenapa Zoro ?" tanya Robin cemas

"dia itu sedang banyak pikiran, aku khawatir kalau dia pulang sendirian nanti dia kenapa kenapa, tadi dia lewat mana ?" tanya Zoro

"ikut aku saja, ayo" jawab Robin yang kemudian menarik Zoro ke arah Nami pergi

.

.

Sanji sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil terus menghisap rokoknya, cerita Nami tentang bagaimana ibunya meninggal terus bergema di telinganya, meskipun Nami mengatakan dia tidak menyalahkannya, Sanji tetap merasa bersalah.

Dia tau mafia yang bernama Arlong itu, 8 tahun yang lalu Arlong kesal karena mangsanya berhasil kabur, beberapa tahun setelahnya Arlong pergi ke pulau lain.

Saat sedang memikirkan tentang Nami sebuah suara menyadarkannya "Sanji-san... !" teriak suara itu "Sanji...!" suara lain memanggilnya, sang pemilik nama menoleh ternyata itu suara Usopp dan Brook, Usopp dan Brook berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik

Sanji lalu bertanya "ada apa Usopp ? Brook ?"

Usopp menjawab ngos ngosan "Sanji . . .! Nami. . .!"

flashback

Nami terus melangkahkan kakinya, dia tak tau kemana kakinya membawanya, pikirannya hanya berisi tentang perasaan Sanji, _'Sanji pasti tak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri_ ' pikir Nami dalam hati lalu dia teringat perkataan Sanji _'Nami-san, maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi pada ibumu, kau pasti membenciku, kau boleh membenciku, meskipun kau membenciku aku akan tetap mencintaimu_ ' lalu Nami berbicara

"huh bagaimana aku bisa membencimu Sanji-kun, bagaimana seseorang bisa membenci orang yang sangat disukainya"

Lalu seseorang mendekap mulut Nami dari belakang dan dia langsung tak sadarkan diri, orang tadi lalu menggendong Nami dan membawanya pergi, Robin dan Zoro melihat orang itu membawa pergi Nami yang pingsan, mereka berusaha mengejarnya, tapi orang itu kemudian melemparkan mereka bom asap yang membuat mereka tertidur, beberapa saat kemudian Usopp dan Chopper menemukan mereka tergeletak di jalan, lalu mereka membawa Robin dan Zoro ke rumah pohon, setelah sadar mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi mereka menyusun rencana dan Usopp langsung pergi menyusul Sanji

End of flashback

"aduh, kenapa si marimo bodoh itu tidak bisa menjaga Nami-san dengan baik" ucap Sanji kesal sambil berlari mengikuti Usopp dan Brook "hey kalian!" ucapnya memanggil Usopp dan Brook

"ya ? kenapa Sanji ?" jawab Usopp

"kalian tau kita pergi kemana kan ?"

"ya, menurut Robin kemungkinan yang menculik Robin adalah bandit, dan bandit yang ada di negeri ini cuma ada 3, yaitu bandit absalom, bandit kuro dan bandit buggy" jawab Usopp

"Luffy-san, Hancock-san, dan Franky-san, pergi ke tempat buggy, sedangkan Zoro-san, Robin-san dan Chopper-san pergi ke tempat geko moriah dan kita akan pergi ke tempat absalom" lanjut Brook menjawab pertanyaan Sanji

"kuharap Nami-san baik-baik saja" ucap Sanji lirih

.

.

Nami perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat sekeliling keadaannya begitu gelap, kemudian dia menyadari bahwa tangganya dan kakinya terikat "dimana ini ?" ucap Nami sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangganya "kenapa aku bisa berada disini ?" lanjut Nami terus bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu dia teringat bahwa dia tadi ada yang menyekapnya dari belakang.

BRAAAKK!

seseorang masuk ke ruangan tempat Nami disekap, dia mendekati Nami, melihat Nami yang telah sadar dia berkata "kau sudah sadar rupanya"

"lepaskan aku !, kalau tidak kakakku akan menghabisimu !" perintah Nami

"kakakmu yang mana ?!, si rambut hijau itu ? saat ini dia sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di hutan"

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?!" teriak Nami kesal

"aku hanya membuat dia dan gadis rambut hitam itu pingsan di tengah hutan, mungkin sekarang tubuh mereka sudah habis dimakan binatang buas HaHaHaHa" jawab pria itu tertawa

"APAAA!?" Nami berusaha untuk memukul pria didepannya itu, tapi dia lupa bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat ke kursi yang tertancap ke lantai itu 'sial' batin Nami kesal _'gadis berambut hitam itu pasti Robin, aduh... apa mereka baik baik saja_ ' pikir Nami, saat ini dia jauh lebih khawatir akan kedua orang itu daripada dirinya sendiri kemudian dia bertanya pada pria itu

"apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dariku ?, kalau kau ingin uang aku bisa memberikanya padamu" tawar Nami

"aku tidak butuh uangmu, ini perintah bosku, kalau aku sih maunya kau menikah denganku"

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria jelek sepertimu !" ucap Nami marah

"kau seharusnya senang jika kau menikah denganku, karena bosku akan..."

TOK TOK TOK

ucapan pria itu terpotong di tengah tengah saat ada yang mengetuk pintu

"ya masuk!" ucap pria itu menjawab suara ketukan

Pintu perlahan terbuka terlihat itu pria yang tadi menculik Nami, masih di depan pintu dia berkata

"tuan absalom, bos besar sudah datang"

"benarkah ?" jawab absalom

"iya" jawabnya singkat "silakan masuk bos" ucap pria itu kepada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang dari tadi tidak terlihat karena dihalang dinding

Orang yang dipanggil "bos" ini pun melangkah masuk, dia melihat Nami lalu berkata "halo Nami"

Nami terkejut, tidak percaya apa yang dilihat matanya sehingga dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Sanji, Usopp, dan Brook sedang bersembunyi di balik semak semak mengintai markas absalom, mereka menyusun rencana

" jadi aku akan langsung masuk ke dalam mencari Nami-san dan kalian hajar anak buah yang ada di luar" usul Sanji

"tapi Sanji, kenapa kita tidak menunggu yang lainnya datang ?" tanya Usopp dengan kaki gemetar

"kita harus segara menyelamatkan Nami-san, kita tidak tau apa yang mereka inginkan dari Nami-san, kita harus segara bertindak, dia dalam bahaya" ucap Sanji

"baiklah Sanji-san" ucap Brook

Mereka keluar dari semak semak orang-orang yang berjaga disekitar markas langsung menyerang penyusup itu, Brook dan Usopp berhasil mencegat mereka sehingga Sanji bisa langsung masuk ke dalam

Di sepanjang lorong ada anak buah absalom yang berusaha menghajar Sanji tapi itu senjata sia dia, Sanji berhasil menjatuhkan mereka semua, mereka ibarat semut yang jatuh dari dinding setelah di semprot obat nyamuk.

BRAK !

Pintu itu langsung lepas dari bingkainya saat ditendang Sanji disana dilihatnya ada Nami yang terikat di kursi dan di depan Nami ada... Arlong

Gluk! Sanji menelan ludah melihat anak buah ayahnya yang menyebabkan ibu Nami meninggal, dan raut muka Sanji berubah menjadi sangat marah, wajahnya penuh dendam

"kenapa kau kembali Arlong bukanlah ayahku menugaskan mu di pulau lain !?" tanya Sanji kesal

"menangnya kau sudah jadi pimpinan Sanji ?" bukannya menjawab Arlong malah balik bertanya

"aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi pimpinan anggota yang busuk itu !" jawab Sanji dengan teriak

"huh kau tidak berubah Sanji" ucap Arlong

"kenapa kau kemari lagi ?! kenapa kau menculik Nami ?! tidakkah kau puas sudah membuat Nami kehilangan..." Sanji menghentikan perkataannya takut ucapannya akan menyakiti Nami

"aku bukanlah orang yang mau melepas target ku begitu saja, aku kembali untuk mengambil Nami dan menjualnya di pasar budak" ucap Arlong santai

Sanji benar benar kesal dengan mendengar jawaban Arlong, dia begitu marah dan langsung menyerang Arlong dengan tendangannya, Arlong langsung terpelanting beberapa meter di tendang Sanji

Arlong bangkit berdiri, bibirnya sedikit berdarah, dia menyeka darah itu dan berkata "kau mau cari mati bocah !"

Sanji tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Arlong dia mendekati Nami hendak melepaskan ikatannya, tapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan menghantamnya dengan refleks Sanji menghindar

Arlong melayangkan tinjunya tapi berhasil dielak Sanji dengan menunduk ke bawah, dan dia langsung mensalto Arlong, Arlong terjatuh, Sanji langsung mengambil pisau kecil yang selalu dibawanya di saku, dan memotong tali yang mengikat tangan Nami dan memberikan pisau itu pada Nami, dan berkata pada Arlong "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah membuat Nami-san terluka".

Nami membuka ikatan di kakinya, dan melihat Sanji dan Arlong bertarung saling beradu kaki dan tinju, tanpa dia sadari seorang langsung menyekap nya dari belakang, membuatnya terkejut dan berteriak "AKHH"

"Nami-san !" teriakan Nami membuat Sanji menoleh nya, Nami disergap absalom yang datang entah dari mana, Sanji hendak menolong Nami tapi dia lupa soal Arlong, Arlong meninju Sanji membuatnya terpelanting.

"hey brengsek ! jangan sentuh Nami-san dengan tangan kotormu itu!" ucapnya marah dia tidak peduli dengan luka luka di wajahnya dan kepalanya, yang terpenting baginya keselamatan Nami.

SET

Nami menggoreskan pisau kecil tadi ke samping perut absalom darah absalom keluar dari luka yang dibuat Nami,

"AKHH sialan kau lebih baik kau jadi budak saja" dia teriak kesakitan sehingga melepas Nami, Nami mengambil kursi tempatnya diikat tadi dan memukul kepala absalom dengan itu, absalom langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Nami lalu tersenyum dan berkata pada absalom yang pingsan "kau tau, kakakku bukan hanya menjagaku tapi dia juga mengajarkan ku cara mengalahkan orang sombong sepertimu"

Sanji senang melihat Nami baik-baik, dia bangkit berdiri dan kembali menghajar Arlong, satu tendangan kuat dari Sanji membuat Arlong terpelanting menghancurkan tembok ruangan itu, Arlong pingsan.

.

.

Nami dan Sanji hanya berdiri diam, Nami menatap Sanji dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, air perlahan berkumpul di sudut mata bermanik coklat itu, dan saat Nami menutup matanya air itu perlahan mengalir membuat sungai kecil di pipi putih mulusnya.

Gadis itu ingin bicara dengan pria pirang itu tapi... Lidah dan bibirnya seolah terkunci dan tidak bisa digerakan, dan air matanya terus mengalir.

Sanji menunduk menghidupkan rokoknya, dia lalu menghembus pelan asap rokoknya, dia tau Nami menatapnya, tapi... Dia tidak berani menatap Nami, memang dia ingin melihat wajah cantik Nami yang baik-baik saja, tapi setiap kali melihat Nami, rasa bersalah, sedih dan benci memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya nafasnya sesak, hatinya panas dan sakit seperti ada duri di tusukan ke sana. Dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa ibu Nami, dia sangat membenci ayahnya, Sanji membenci dirinya sendiri terlahir sebagai anak orang itu, anak seorang pembunuh.

"Nami-san sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan minta Usopp dan Brook untuk mengantarmu" ucap Sanji tanpa menatap Nami , dia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu

"Sanji-kun tunggu…" cegah Nami, Sanji berhenti lalu menoleh Nami dengan senyum dia menjawab

"ada apa Nami-san…"

"Sanji-kun aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, kenapa kau terus menjauh Sanji-kun ?" tanya Nami dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

Sanji tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya yang dari tadi ditahannya, melihat Nami sedih, dia juga sedih "maafkan aku Nami-san, aku juga tidak bisa seperti ini, tapi…"

"tapi apa sanji-kun !, aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli siapa ayahmu, aku tidak peduli darahnya mengalir dalam dirimu, kau tidaklah sama dengannya, kau berbeda Sanji-kun, kau…" ucapan Nami terhenti sebentar "tidakkah kau tau… aku menyukaimu sanji-kun"

Sanji tidak percaya dengan yang didenggarnya barusan dia terdiam, bahkan rokok yang berada di bibirnya tadi kini jatuh ke lantai, Nami berlari ke arah Sanji dan dia memeluknya.

"kumohon Sanji-kun, jangan terus berusaha menjauhiku" ucap Nami terisak

"tidak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu Nami-san, kau adalah dewi bagiku" ucap Sanji memeluk Nami.

Usopp dan Brook yang dari tadi mencuri lihat dari pintu ikut menangis

"sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua" bisik Usopp

"yohohoho sebaiknya begitu" jawab brook menangis sambil tertawa pelan

.

.

Rombongan Luffy sampai di markas Absalom

"sepertinya mereka semua sudah dikalahkan" ucap Franky yang melihat anak buah Absalom babak belur

"benarkah ? ah… padahal aku ingin menghajar orang" ucap Luffy kecewa dengan wajah cemberut :(

Usoop dan Brook keluar dari markas, Luffy langsung menyapa mereka

"Oi! Usopp, Brook, di dalam masih ada yang bisa ku hajar tidak ?' tanyanya

"tidak ada Luffy-san" jawab Brook

"Sanji mana ?" tanya Hancock "dan apa gadis itu ada disini ?" lanjutnya

"mereka ada di dalam, Nami sudah selamat mungkin dia nanti pulang sama Sanji" jawab Usoop

"oh ya rombongan Zoro mana ?' tanya brook yang tidak melihat mereka

"mungkin mereka masih di jalan, sebaiknya kita hubungi mereka" jawab Franky

.

.

KRIING! KRIING!

Siput di tas Chopper berbunyi, Chopper berhenti berlari lalau mengambil siput itu daritasnya

"Zoro, Robin, tunggu sebentar" teriaknya pada dua temannya yang berlari di depannya, mereka berhenti lalu menoleh

"ada apa Chopper ?" tanya Robin

"telepon siputku berbunyi, mungkin itu dari Usopp, aku jawab dulu ya" Jawab Chopper yang kemudian mendekatkan alat yang tersambung ke siput tersebut ke mulut dan telinganya "ya ini siapa ?" tanyanya

" _Chopper ini aku Usopp, name sudah selamat dan nanti dia pulang dengan Sanji"_ Jawab suara di seberang

"benarkah ?!" ucap Chopper senang "apa ada yang terluka ?" tanyanya

" _ada ribuan orang yang terluka disini , tapi itu musuh semua, karena tadi aku yang menghajar mereka semua_ " ucap Usopp melebih lebihkan

"WOW! Kau hebat Usopp, mengalahkan ribuan musuh!" ucap Chopper dengan mata bersinar

Robin dan Zoro yang melihat itu sweatdroop ' _kau bohong apa lagi padanya Usopp'_

"baiklah kalu begitu kami pulang saja, sebentar lagi sore dan nanti Dokter Kureha memerahiku" ucap chopper mengakhiri percakapan.

"jadi bagaimana Chopper ? ada informasi soal Nami ?" tanya Zoro

"Nami sudah selamat dan nanti dia pulang dengan Sanji" jawab Chopper "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nanti Dokter Kureha memerahiku, aku pulang duluan ya" lanjutnya yang kemudian langsung berlari pulang

"sampai ketemu besok Chopper" ucap Robin melambaikan tangan ke Chopper yang membalas lambaian tangannya, kemudian hilang jadi titik dibalik pepohonan

.

.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku Robin ?" tanya Zoro pada robin yang berjalan dibelakangnya

"aku tidak mengikutimu zoro, aku hanya ingin ke taman bunga"

"kenapa kau senang sekali ke taman bunga yang ada di daerah pendekar pedang Robin, kau kan tau itu bahaya bagimu" ucap zoro

"Fufufufu, apa kau khawatir padaku Zoro ?" tanya Robin dengan senyum manisnya menggoda Zoro

Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Zoro "aku sama sekali tidak menghawatirkanmu Robin !"

"benarkah ? padahal aku menghawatirkan kau akan salah jalan Zoro" ucap Robin

Wajah Zoro semakin memerah, dia sudah tidak ada mood lagi untuk bicara

Mereka sampai di taman bunga seseorang berdiri di sana, orang tersebut melihat Robin dan Zoro lalu menyapa mereka

"Hai Nico Robin, lama kita tidak berjumpa, kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik"

Robin langsung pucat melihat siapa yang menyapanya "Kuzan…."

 **To Be Continued ?**

 **Jadi bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini ?, bagaimana degan actionnya, ? semoga merasa terhibur dengan ceritaku, maaf sekali lagi karena updatenya lama banget, oh ya jangan lupa baca ceritaku yang lainya,** **Thanks For Reading, Please Review, please, please, please, please Bye (^o^)/**


End file.
